With the rapid development of terminals, increasing functions, such as taking a photo, surfing the Internet, playing a video, and playing music, are integrated on the terminals. Media play capability of an existing terminal is increasingly strong, media play effect is improving, some terminals have good portability, and therefore increasingly large quantities of users are using a terminal to play media.
In a process in which a user is playing media, if the user hears or watches media that the user wants to hear or watch more than once, an operation on a terminal is relatively complex. An example in which a user listens to a song is used for the following description: In the prior art, the user needs to enter a music application, and tap a music play mode to switch the music play mode to a single cycle mode. In this way, a song that the user likes can be repeatedly played, but is endlessly repeated. When the repeated play needs to be stopped, the user needs to perform an operation again, and a procedure is relatively complex. Another manner as follows. After the song that the user likes is played, the user taps a previous song to return to and replay the song that the user likes. If the user wants to listen to the song again after the play is completed, the user needs to repeat the foregoing operation, which brings great inconvenience to the user. Therefore, operations of an existing method and terminal for playing media are not convenient enough.